1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for specifying a position, a terminal device, an autonomous device, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An autonomous robot is known as one of autonomous devices that move autonomously. In order to move an autonomous robot, a user specifies a destination for the autonomous robot using a remote control or the like.
See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5221939.